The Boogeyman
by EtherealCrescent
Summary: Kagome, unable to shake her childhood fears, finds out that not only children should be afraid of the Boogeyman. But there's more to him than she would have ever imagined. AU Read&Review
1. Face Your Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They are the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko.

**Title:** The Boogeyman  
><strong>Author:<strong> EtherealCrescent  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1389  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kagome/Sesshomaru  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kagome has always had a childlike quality and all children should be afraid of the Boogeyman.

* * *

><p>. . . .<p>

The old cabin creaked vigorously, imitating the screeches that set the mood of nightmares and long forgotten childhood terror. All the occupants that held out inside fought against instinct, remaining mellow and "grown-up", dismissing all fears of the unknown and the darkness to youthful gullibility. All the occupants, that is, except Kagome.

How she had ended up in this situation, she couldn't remember. She and a few of her friends had set up this weekend trip to the beautiful cabin in the woods, weeks in advance. She figured a nice get away to the middle of nowhere was exactly the kind of stress relief she'd needed. She had always loved nature. Well, she had always loved nature until now.

When the sun had been up, the secluded cabin grounds had seemed like a paradise. There was a silent calm about it, a mystery, a soothing allure that wrapped around her being. And then night fell, and the soothing allure seemed to transform into something sinister. She felt it wrap tighter around her, choking out her tranquility and leaving her with an empty aching feeling of dread.

The weather outside wasn't harsh per se. It was dark and gray and gloomy but for the most part the only thing to complain about were the fierce winds. A particularly strong gust had managed to knock out the lights in the cabin and that's how Kagome found herself in the dark, in a strange place that chilled her bones. Somehow the "scary mood" had given her friends the idea to tell ghost stories and share supernatural experiences they swore that they had back when they were children. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves but Kagome was on edge. She just couldn't find a way to ignore the constant stabbing feeling of fear that made itself apparent with every claw of a tree branch that scritch-scratched against a cabin window.

So when Ayumi dropped her glass and Kagome screamed in horror, everyone "maturely" began making jokes about it.

"_Poor Kagome, are you still afraid of the dark?" they asked in their best baby voices. _

"_Watch out Kagome, the boogeyman's right behind you!" they yelled trying to catch her off guard._

It wasn't long before they started making her feel foolish. Of course she was not_ that_ afraid. The place was just _a little _creepy. There was no boogeyman, she defended herself. Only children were afraid of the dark. They all agreed.

After some time went by and they had run out of things to talk about, Yuka decided she had come up with a great idea.

"You know what we should do!" she shouted, "We should play Hide and Seek!"

" That's a child's game." Kagome replied, still trying to make up for having been so jumpy.

"You're just too scared to play. Afraid the Boogeyman might get you?" Yuka accused, grinning and openly challenging her.

Kagome got up and walked swiftly towards the front door, unlocking and opening it as the door's hinges proceeded to groan with its effort. "I say we play outside, or are _you_ too afraid to do that?" Kagome replied with an amused glint in her eyes.

Feeling rather victorious, Kagome held the door open as one by one each of her friends crossed over the threshold from the sanctuary of the cabin and into the shadowed unknown grounds of the outside world.

As she took her own steps into the outside, she immediately regretted her stupidity. Yes, she _was _that afraid, apparently. Leafless trees surrounded the cabin, creating shadows of beings and ghouls that didn't exist. The fierce winds made them move, encouraging the monsters' actions, her childhood nightmares were all reaching out for her.

"Kagome! Did you hear me?" Hojo called out to her, effectively saving her from the evil things' clutches, "You're it!"

Everyone ran away from her and for a second she felt like she had already died. Everything that had already seemed scary was now terrifying. The little bit of hope that told her she was safe vanished in another strong gust of wind. What horrified her the most was that somehow she wasn't afraid of the shadows anymore, she was afraid of what lay within the shadows.

She ran. It probably would have looked as though she was the most enthusiastic player to ever seek in all the days of the game, but something menacing whispered evenly in her ear that this was in fact _not a game at all_.

She ran full force through the trees but there was so much wood. It was never-ending foliage; each tree crowded around the other, each one overlapping the next until she couldn't tell them apart. Her friends could be anywhere but she felt a strange pull on her soul that told her that they weren't hiding anymore and that she wasn't seeking either.

She fell hard and fast. It hurt. She must have knocked the air out of herself because everything swirled around and in her dizziness and exhaustion she puked. She retched on her hands and knees on the cold dirty lifeless ground and wished she'd stayed home this weekend, wished that she had let them make fun of her, wished that she had been smart enough to stay inside.

And then she heard him.

THUMP

It was almost like she had known she would hear it whenever her feet failed to stop moving beneath her.

_THUMP_

It was almost like she had known that one by one each of her friends had heard it too.

_THUMP_

It was almost like she had known that she'd been running from him the moment the sun went down.

_THUMP_

And then he kneeled down beside her.

She froze. Dread and terror crawled up her spine and her limbs remained attached to the earth like the trunks of the trees that caged them in. Her eyes stayed fastened to the ground.

He touched her shoulder and his claws pricked her skin. He whispered through fanged teeth.

"It seems as though you've lost your little game of Hide and Seek."

His voice was even and deep, velvety with a hint of darkness. It was… enticing.

She turned her face slightly and took in what lie before her.

He was almost a man but the touch of whatever it was that was so obviously inhuman chilled her to the core. His hair gleamed silver in the moonlight. Long and glorious, it framed his being. His face bore symbols on his cheeks and above his brow. He was so perfect that you almost couldn't see the gore buried deep in the irises of his cold golden gaze. He grinned at her, it was feral, and she felt uneasy.

They both stood up and he began to circle her slowly, keeping her firmly in his predatory gaze. She squared her back into the base of a tree.

"Who-What are you?" she asked. Her voice came out silent, raspy and broken like her body would be.

He chuckled darkly and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She reached back behind her head trying to smooth them back down.

"My old name was Sesshomaru. But I don't think that's the answer you want." His grin faded away.

And then he was in front of her, his hands on either side of her head. His body crushed into hers. She could feel his breath on her neck. She thought that it felt strangely gentle.

"Would you like to call me by my real name?" he purred leaning in towards her ear.

"Y-Yes." she whispered, not knowing why it seemed so important.

He pulled away from her, allowing her to watch.

She inhaled a sharp breath as crimson bled into his eyes. His hair whipped violently around his form and sharper fangs made themselves more apparent.

She felt faint as his jaw cracked and elongated into a snout. And she was vaguely aware that his claws were ripping through the bark beside her head.

He pressed into her again, fangs slightly tearing at the flesh of her neck where his gentle breath had been.

"Say it!" He demanded through snarls using his last shred of false humanity.

And as she whispered to the night air she clenched her unbelieving eyes closed for the last time.

"You're the Boogeyman."

He howled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I don't know why my mind keeps coming up with stories that make Sesshomaru seem so horrific. Must be in a horror, angst, drama type mood or something lol. Hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it.

Don't forget to Review! Thanks!


	2. Death and Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They are the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes.<p>

It made no difference. The darkness behind her eyelids matched the darkness that surrounded her. It was utterly quiet.

She inwardly cringed and thought to herself bitterly that there seemed to be nothing beyond death after all. She almost wanted to laugh, disgusted at herself and anyone else that had been foolish enough to have believed that there would be something. '_Stupid.'_

She heard a shuffling noise coming from somewhere within the darkness and instinctively tried to turn her head towards it. The piercing pain she felt as the nerves in her neck screamed out against the sudden movement, tore into her, leaving her thoughtless for a few moments. She bit her lip, clenched her eyes closed, and tried to grab onto something; only managing to drag her nails across cold hard stone. When the pain died down some she became aware that she had been sitting and leaning back against it. '_Was she in a cave?'_ And when she opened her eyes again she saw glimmers of gold within the darkness, _eyes_ she realized, and they were focused on her.

She let the darkness and silence continue to reign for a few moments and then Kagome spoke.

"Am I dead?" she asked, having convinced herself that he was somehow just her punishment in the afterlife. She had witnessed the bloodlust that filled those eyes with crimson and she had known she was going to die. Reliving that over and over again certainly sounded like the punishment of hell to her.

He didn't say anything in response but his golden eyes remained fixed on her. She shifted a little, uncomfortable against the stone and was struck with another wave of sharp pain in her neck. She whimpered.

"Do you feel dead?" His deep voice cut through her sharper than the nerves in her neck.

She was about to answer that she didn't know what being dead would feel like but then she considered how she could feel the cold surrounding her and the throbbing aches and pains that kept assaulting her at every turn. And she could certainly feel the heat from the deep penetrating gaze that he hadn't faltered in leveling her with and before she knew it she'd answered something different.

"No." her mouth answered for her, she didn'tfeel dead. She supposed _feeling_ dead didn't even make sense.

"Then would it matter if you were?" He asked with a small amount of amusement that she probably wouldn't have caught if he wasn't the only thing that she could pay attention to in the darkness.

"I guess not." She murmured quietly, somewhat distraught that she'd come to the conclusion that it didn't matter if she was dead as long as she didn't_ feel_ it. It seemed wrong.

He laughed, low in his throat. It spread around the room and then into her. She shivered. It felt dark and empty and full of_ something_ else she didn't quite understand, something vital.

Slowly he sauntered towards her. Golden eyes grew closer and then lowered to her eye level. She could just make out the paleness of his skin. He reached out, clawed fingers raking against her cheeks as she realized they were wet with tears she didn't remember crying. They lowered to grip her chin.

"W-What are you doing?" she managed to ask as his face inched closer to hers, his gaze never faltering. She could hear her own heartbeat and thought that if it had been beating any harder it would have deafened her ears. Her eyes went wide as his tongue divested her face of the remnants of her salty tears.

"Hnn…" He said, unceremoniously dropping his hand from her chin, and drawing blood as he backed away, "I should have killed you."

_Regret_

Kagome realized.

His laugh had felt dark and empty and full of _regret_.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 643<p> 


	3. Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They are the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

><p>Kagome was on edge.<p>

He hadn't tried to kill her, which at first she had been sure was a good thing until she realized that her death could always be waiting around the corner. Anxiety and apprehension then became her best friends. Waiting for something bad to happen was plaguing her, whispering sinister thoughts of 'when' into her head. She knew she should be happy but part of her was ready for him to get it over with already if it was coming. She had more than once day-dreamed about slicing her own delicate wrists with one of his claws. No one was left for her in this world anymore anyways.

She took some of the quiet moments to reflect on her life up until this point. She had, had a loving family. A grandfather, a mother, and a younger brother; all having been taken from her prematurely. Well, she supposed her grandfather dying of old age was not premature but her mother and brother, they had left her without any warning. She had just started her job after finishing college, it had been "the opportunity of a lifetime". Things were going so well when she got the worse news she could have ever imagined. She sometimes wished that she had been in the car with them when they got hit. She would have much rather died along with them instead of in some dark cave in the woods.

Her "companion" hadn't even spoken to her in days, except for warning her once that she was not to go outside, and the not speaking was surprisingly killing her. She couldn't handle the thick heavy atmosphere that lay between them every day. She was choking on it. The silence was making her crazy. Sure, he brought her water and food, berries mostly after she gagged trying to force down raw meat. But Kagome needed to talk to someone. She was sick of hearing her own voice bouncing around inside of her head.

And she was growing sick of his glaring which he'd never stopped subjecting her to. It was only that sometimes his gaze would seem softer, almost like he thought she was someone else. Those glares she decided she could live with. But sometimes they would seem harder, rimmed-in-red, perhaps when he realized that she wasn't who he wished her to be. She almost wished that she was. Tonight seemed to be one of the nights where he looked at her softly, she decided that now was better than anytime to try to talk. She wished to feel less lonely.

"Um… Boogeyman?" She asked not really knowing what else to say to get his attention.

"Rin." He replied curtly. "You will not refer to this Sesshomaru as that."

'_Okay, so he really does think I'm someone else'. _She thought to herself a little unsure of where to go with this now. She decided on the direction of her confusion.

"Why not?" She asked. " I thought you said that it was your real name."

"Don't be foolish, Rin." He replied but the edge in his voice was missing. "I did not become the Boogeyman until after you… you will refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru as you always do."

Kagome bit her lip, knowing that the next question would probably not be the right one but her curiosity was killing her.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she said hoping that it would keep him in the illusion. "Who is Rin?"

He arched a puzzled brow and stared at her for endless moments before arising from his position. He calmly walked over and it was the first time that she didn't feel scared at his approach.

"Get up." He said, his voice was a purr and he reached out his hand for her to grasp.

She did so reluctantly and was almost embarrassed at how gentle his hand gripped hers. His claws didn't seem as deadly.

He looked at her softly, his golden eyes like honey and she stared into them amazed at how beautiful they could become. She had almost lost herself in them before she noticed his grip growing tighter. She looked down at claws that were once again not so innocent. She snapped her head back to his face, and her eyes met fierce red ones.

"You would dare try and trick me girl?" He snarled at her. Whatever illusion he had been having had faded away.

She felt her palms become sweaty and immediately slipped her hand away from his. She thought that she'd finally angered him enough to be truthful to his words, to kill her as he wished he had. Suddenly she wasn't ready for him to get it over with anymore.

"It wasn't my intention to trick you. I'm very sorry Lord Sesshomaru, it will not happen again." She replied hastily moving to place more distance between them, before she'd realized what name she'd called him.

"Hnn…" He replied. "You are more like her than I thought." He said mostly to himself, gold rushing back into his eyes as though the crimson had never been there.

She exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding as the gold returned. And then utter silence took over... again. It stiffled the air around them and Kagome hated it. She was almost ready to try and engage him in conversation once more despite the consequences, when he spoke.

"You will leave the cave with me tonight." he ordered.

Kagome, too shocked for words, just nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 918<p> 


	4. Out of the Cave

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They are the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced up at the moon. It was a crescent tonight and matched the symbol on the being that stalked dangerously through the woods ahead of her. He made absolutely no sense to her. She knew he was evil, she'd seen it with her own two eyes on more than one occasion now, but she just couldn't get the look of soft golden-honey that he'd gazed at her with out of her head. Even if it had only lasted a quick moment, and even if it hadn't really been meant for her, it seemed to be engraved into her mind. She was mystified by it, she had… loved being looked at like that.<p>

She shivered in the cold wind and offhandedly wondered if perhaps that was another way of how he tempted his victims, calling them to him with his alluring gaze only to take their lives in a rush of claws and fangs. She shivered again but this time it was because of the fear that tiptoed up her spine and she immediately began speeding up, making sure to avoid tripping on the tree roots that protruded out of the dense forest ground. She wanted to keep up with him, not willing to have him inaccurately think that she was trying to run away but even with his slow stride he still seemed to move so fast. She had thought about running of course from the moment they had left the confines of the cave but something about the precision in the way he moved let her know that he could catch her if she made an attempt that foolish.

Besides he had allowed her out with him tonight. Which meant that she had to have been on his good side right? She pushed away the thoughts that crowded her mind informing her that the densely packed forest was a much better place to dispose of a body—of her body—of her friends' bodies.

She silently thought of her friends. She had assumed that he'd killed them all like he had intended to kill her that first night. He hadn't mentioned it, '_like he would ever mention anything'_, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to ask. She hoped that her assumption was wrong. She hoped they were alive and search parties were out looking for her. But that was more luck than she thought it was smart to have faith in. No. She would be alone—_with him_ until she died or met some other untimely end.

She noticed a flower. And at the last minute, she twisted her body violently to avoid it and fell hard into the cold ground. She breathed a sigh of relief, she had almost crushed the life out of the poor thing. In that moment when she'd seen it she'd realized that it was just like her. It was either awaiting its natural death, trees all around must be blocking the sunlight that gives it strength—it would only be a matter of time—or it was awaiting an abrupt end, an untimely end. An end that would leave it crushed into the rest of the dull forest, an end that she'd almost given it. She urgently picked it up and tucked it behind her ear for safe keepings.

When she looked up he was standing directly above her. He was close—_too close_ and he was glaring at her. But it was different. It was almost as if he was holding on to a breath that he was afraid to let go. She would have thought that he had turned into a statue if his long silvery hair had not been billowing in the cold wind around him, it seemed as if he'd even stopped his heart from beating. The world moved on around them but as he glared down at her, time stood still. A strong gust of wind blew and in the gentle moving shadows casted by moonlight through tree limbs she thought she saw an expression on his face. If she had to guess she'd have said it was a look of something akin to—disbelief that was etched into his sharp features but when she blinked it was gone. The look slipped away before she'd gotten a chance to really _see_ it.

And then he blinked and time restarted.

She rushed to get back up onto her feet but a sharp cracking pain in her ankle sent her tumbling—falling forward—into him.

Thick silk covering hard muscles, broke her fall. And when she tried to push herself off of him, strong hands grasped her shoulders, holding her there.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, afraid to see what he would do. And she was startled when she felt smooth skin gliding against her cheek before her raven hair was pushed gently behind her ear. She opened her eyes and realized he was readjusting the flower she had tucked there.

"I—I'm sorry." Kagome stuttered, "M-My ankle—"

She almost screamed at the sudden jolt of her body. She went from staring at the white silk she'd found herself pressed firmly against, to watching the stars and the moon moving above the treetops in the sky.

It took her a few more seconds to realize…

_'Wait? Is he carrying me?'_

* * *

><p>Word Count: 884<p> 


	5. What the Beast Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They are the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

><p>The strong muscles of his chest burned underneath the white silk of his clothing, heating Kagome's body and protecting her against the chill of the night air. While she had been tense at first at the realization that this killer in disguise's arms were closed around her fragile form, carrying her into the night, her body had betrayed her and relaxed into his embrace all the same.<p>

It was confusing how or why she felt at ease in his grasp. Thoughts of soft-honey eyes and silky skin brushing against her cheeks dulled the fright she knew that she should feel. She reacted to his heat and his masculine scent which even her mind could not deny had encircled her in what felt like safety.

In his arms he continued to carry Kagome until they reached a large clearing hidden within the woods. There was no plant life in the clearing, only hard packed earth, and it seemed to just be a hole in the heart of the forest, empty of all existence besides their own. He stopped there as if it was home.

He did not look at her nor did he speak but slowly he drew her in—closer—_so close_, wrapping his arms around her tighter as if she would slip through deadly fingers that Kagome was sure nothing could slip away from unless he permitted it.

The minute increases in his grip stopped, the firmness of the grasp leveling off. It hurt how hard he'd pressed her body into his, she could feel her bones and cartilage grinding against each other and protesting vehemently at their restriction. She tried to gasp but it was hard to draw any air into her constricted lungs. Closing her eyes she waited for the crack that she was sure she would hear when her bones snapped.

He was a predator. She'd forgotten that when she had let her guard slip, when she had leaned into him for safety and comfort. Her previous thoughts about him dumping her body within the forest ambled their way back into her mind and she wondered if that was why he'd brought her to such a desolate place within the thick of the trees; was it to discard himself of her limp broken carcass? He was crushing her.

But then another thought came. He could have broken her so easily if he had wanted to. She could tell by his grip. She would have been dead before she'd had the time to ponder it. And really he could have killed her the night they met, could have left her to starve in the dark cave, could have left her on the forest floor when she'd twisted her ankle but he had not. No matter what regrets he'd voiced earlier for not killing her, the fact remained that he still had not done it. In fact, besides their first encounter he'd been assisting her in his own quiet ways; divesting her of her tears, feeding her while even taking into consideration her preferences against the bloody raw meat he indulged in, and she thought to herself oddly that he'd carried her in much the same way that a wife was ushered over the threshold. He was not going to kill her now—no—he was not going to crush her into nothingness in this clearing or at least it did not seem to her that he would have meant to.

"You're hurting me." Kagome breathed out in a whisper although she was still unsure that he did not already know this fact. It would be sick if that was all he'd wanted to know before killing her.

She was relieved and inhaled a much needed breath when his grasp on her lessened, though it was still far firmer than any human's could have been. A strange look implanted itself in his eyes as he lowered his gaze to stare into hers.

"I am no longer use to the fragility of humans." He spoke evenly, his features loyal to his general air of dispassion. "It does not matter when you merely seek to dispose of them."

The words whisked their way into her ears and all of humanity screamed at her to get away, shouted that he was the embodiment of danger. There were heavy whispers of killer—monster—_demon._

But Kagome ignored the warnings because she _was _human and he _had_ loosened his grip. He had not meant to hurt her and she realized that in his own cryptic roundabout way he'd admitted to her that not only had his intention not been to hurt her but that he did not wish to dispose of her either.

Still she had to repress the small shudder that wished to latch itself to her as she let herself fall into the moment. It was all that she could do because she realized that in that instant the soft honey eyes she'd been longing to see again were back and pulling at her.

A strong cold breeze whipped the fine silver strands of his hair forward and each strand danced as it billowed mesmerizingly. The moonlight bounced off of it like diamonds and stars brighter than the ones embedded in the sky, sparkled around the clearing bringing life where there had only been destitution. His flawless porcelain skin was taut over his perfectly refined bone structure and his magenta stripes slashed elegantly on his high cheekbones. In Kagome's eyes the crescent above his brow looked to be more polished and more genuine than the copy that shined above them. Kagome could feel the slight gentle rise and fall of his breathing and with how close she'd been pressed into him, she could makeout the hard chiseled plains of his chest. He was no monster, he was perfection.

His beauty was breathtaking. It was not as though the beauty had not been there before but never had she taken the time to bask in it without apprehension or fear of his darker self. But with him this close to her she found it utterly unflawed that someone so beautiful would also be so deadly for if he was deadly then beauty could not exist without lethality. He was beauty personified.

His gaze remained bonded with hers as he lowered her gently to the ground as to not harm her already injured ankle. His firm hands and delicate deadly fingers latched around her upper arms to keep her pressed against him. Kagome had to crane her neck to keep from breaking the intensity that was their eye contact because of their height differences and she did not even flinch when his claws pricked the skin behind her arms.

She watched him tip his head to a slight angle before leaning in, down to meet her. With every inch, every centimeter that closed between them she felt something within her tighten accordingly. She did not know if she was relieved or distressed when his fanged mouth did not attach itself to hers. Instead he buried himself in the crook of her neck, his nose inhaling the scent from her hair with what Kagome could only define as desperation, and growled lowly at her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked softly, feeling the rumble of his growls as they vibrated within her own body.

"Your scent calls out to me..." His huskily half-growled voice announced as one of his hands unlatched itself from her arm and he leaned back slightly so she could see his face, "as well as your blood." He added as he brought the bloodied tips of his claws to his lips. She watched as his long inhuman tongue flickered over each talon to seize every drop of crimson from his pristine fingers. Kagome could not explain why it was but she felt drawn in by it.

And then he ran those fingers down her neck. She could feel his claws run over the rough scarred tissue there from the wound he'd inflicted on her the night that all this had started and she wondered how they'd gotten from that moment to this one, why she was no longer afraid of the boogeyman.

"My beast calls out to you." He stated as if he could hear her thoughts and knew all the answers.

It was a simple statement but it brought back more memories from that first night. From the time she'd arrived at the cabin in the woods she'd felt his presence. She had not known that it was his, but she had felt a call so strong on her soul that she'd been afraid—_so afraid_—of whatever it was that was there just for her.

_'His beast?'_ She wondered what he meant by that before the memory of bloodied eyes, a snout, long fangs, and claws flashed into her mind. But the fact that she could not remember much about that night beyond when she'd met his beast left her furrowing her brows. All she could remember was waking up in pain inside of the cave.

"What happened that night?" Kagome asked after a few moments more of silence. "I can't remember much of anything." She admitted.

His fingers finally stopped moving over the scar on her neck, she missed the friction there.

And then he answered.

"I would have killed you." He stated unemotionally, "but my beast _tried _to mark you,"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 1564<p>

Author's Note: I have no idea where this chapter came from! In my head this story was going to be on hiatus for a while and I really should be studying for finals but somehow I ended up with the next chapter to this story. I thought that when some inspiration hit me that I'd be writing the next chapter to "To Sip of Black Velvet" but this came out instead.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review, perhaps it'll get another chapter out of me sooner (who knows really? obviously not me lol)

-E.C.


End file.
